Winter Solstice
by elirocks
Summary: Austin and Ally have to stay strong for each other. If not, one of them may end up lost. AU (OOC) may contain a strong theme. Based off Winter Solstice by Cold Specks.


**A/N: Hi guys, I'm super sorry for my lack of updates! School is just a little too stressful nowadays. Well anyhoodles, how are all of you? Did you guys hear about ? Vote for your city! If you don't vote for your city, then vote for Anaheim…you know just 'coz. Well then I guess I should start now huh… **

**Seriously, if I owned Austin & Ally, I would be chillin' in my mansion drinking expensive tea and laughing over you hopeless fangirls. No, I'm kidding. I don't own Austin & Ally but I wish I did because then I could meet Ross Lynch and then tell him how much I love him and R5. Ah well, now I'm procrastinating.**

**Here we go for real now…**

Winter Solstice

_We fell from a dying tree_

_We wait for it to leave_

Their relationship didn't necessarily die. It just kind of fell apart. They expected them to just disappear, all the troubles, to just vanish with no effort to fix them. That was not how it was supposed to be, but that was just how it was. Now, they couldn't pretend that nothing was there. In reality, hatred, passion, fury, disappointment, challenges, distance, and intimacy were engraved in the stone that they had just started to write on. They had it all, well, used too. Maybe it was all still there. They just had to dig deeper to uncover those true feelings that they had once held.

"Austin…"

"Yes, Ally?"

"Why are we so…broken?"

"I don't know."

"Austin…"

"Yes?"

"I just- I want you to know that I…"

"Spit it out Ally! You know I have a show today!"

"Just go."

"Tell me what you want to say Ally,"

"I can't, not anymore."

"Do you have to be so _fucking _stubborn?"

"Oh so now _I'm _the stubborn one?"

"I'm leaving."

"You always do."

"I have to."

"You are a coward."

"_Fuck it Ally_!"

"_Fuck you, Austin!"_

SLAM.

He was gone. Just like always.

She was still a part of his blossoming career. She was thankful for that. He still told his audience that the songs were written by his partner Ally. That would never change. She still loved pickles and he still loved pancakes. Maybe not as much, but it still counted. Kind of. She had told herself that he was just in the spur of his fame and maybe, just maybe, when it all died down, it would be okay again.

_Sons and daughters,_

_May you kill what my blind heart could not?_

_Sons and daughters,_

_May you kill…_

They didn't have kids. He wanted some…when he wasn't as busy as he was. She however couldn't grasp that subject very well. She couldn't understand. He was disappointed, but with his tour going on and all their distance from each other, well, it was hard to be planning for having kids of their own. When he was away, half of her was with him and the other part was lost in the midst of the sparks of reality that crashed down on her. They came like ocean currents, completely submerging her in a tidal wave of loneliness.**(A/N: Please pray for the Philippines, let's hope they get the aid they need! God Bless!)**

He called her…occasionally. They talked of his tour and she talked of the Sonic Boom. At that moment everything was normal. They were at ease and it was okay. Just for a moment.

"Hey Alls,"

"Hey Austin!"

"How have you been?"

"Meh, store has been slow without you hanging around,"

"I'm sure it has, I was the main attraction,"

"Ha, oh sure! We both know people come for the_ Ally-gator_…"

"Keep telling yourself that,"

"How has your tour been?"

"Busy…"

"Uh-huh…"

"Ally…"

"What?"

"There's _so_ much of them…"

"Your fans? I know, you have a lot now Austin."

"I-I-I'm always afraid of not putting on a good show."

"Okay, first of all, you never stammer, second of all, Austin, you _never_ need to worry about putting on a good show or not. It's already in your blood. _Please _remember what you started with."

"What did I start with?"

"A dream. A team."

"I-I…"

"Don't forget about us over here, okay?"

"I won't ever forget about you guys…_**ever**_."

"I believe you."

"Okay."

"Tell Trish and Dez that I miss them…"

"I'm sure they know that but okay."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I love you…"

"I-I love you too."

She had tears in her eyes. She couldn't describe the feeling that she got when the words were said. They had triggered something. Something that she felt bubbling deep inside of the abyss that she had called her heart. She felt…loved. Then again, why _didn't _she feel loved in the _first _place? She couldn't answer that question. Well maybe she could, she just didn't want to.

_I saw your grandfather's death on the news_

_Remember when you took me down to your room_

_You put your hand over your chest_

_So that fire would rage…_

"A-A-Austin…"

"Hmm, yeah?"

"M-M-My mom…"

"Can we talk later, I'm at rehearsal,"

"She's gone."

"Huh?"

"She's dead."

"Ally,"

"It's my fault…"

"…"

"She dead and it's because of me."

"Ally I'm sure it's not…"

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN HERE!"

"Ally, are you holding anything?"

"No."

"Okay…good."

"I want to be with her again."

"Please Ally, _**stop**_."

"Austin, I want to leave."

"Drop whatever you are holding."

"No."

"_**Now.**_"

"You're all the way over there, I'm here. You can't help me."

"Just remember that…I-I love you."

"…"

"I'm not going to say anything more because I know my Ally would _never_ give up that easily."

"How do you know that I won't?"

"Because you haven't gave up on me."

**The next day**

"Austin…"

"Yeah?"

"We had her funeral yesterday."

"I know Ally."

"I cried."

"I'm sure."

"They made me sing a song."

"Is that right?"

"Uh-huh."

"And what song did you sing?"

"I don't remember…I don't want too."

"That's fine Ally."

"I miss you."

"I'll be there in a little bit Okay?"

"I need you right now."

"All you need to know is that I love you."

"I love you too."

"I promise I'll be there."

"I believe you."

**Austin is Back**

Ally had never felt so relieved in her whole life. Her love was back. Things would be okay…for now. That was everything to Ally.

She threw her arms around his neck. He hadn't shaved. He nuzzled his chin in the crook of her neck and inhaled her sweet scent and wondered how he managed to go long without it.

"I-I thought I would never see you…"

"Me too, Ally, me too…"

"Don't you _**ever**_ leave me again, **coward**."

This time it was okay being called a coward by her. It just seemed right considering he had just left her alone while her mother died. Yup, he was a _coward_. A total coward.

"I won't."

"Okay, I believe you."

"I know you do."

**A day later**

"Austin…"

"Hmm?"

"I-I have to tell you something."

"Tell me love."

"Lift up my sleeve."

"Okay…"

"…"

"…"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Oh baby…"

"I-I just…"

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her deep cuts. She shivered at his loving caress. He wasn't mad…

"Are you mad?"

"At myself? Yeah."

"Why are you mad at yourself?"

"I should have stopped you."

"I shouldn't even have done it."

"We both made mistakes."

"What's done is done."

"Just, please tell me when you're thinking of doing that, okay?"

"Okay."

I won't let that happen to you again."

"Okay."

"Take care of yourself for me..."

"Okay."

**When it is all okay…Maybe.**

_**You know better ways to fall**_

_**Yeah, you know better ways to fall**_

_**You knock me down, you knock me down**_

_**Put a cold hand over my cold heart…**_

She knew better than to do that to herself. Yet she still did it. Austin had tried and tried but even when he was there with her, she would still come to him with her arm covered in blood. And he would tell her again, how much he loves her.

"Oh Ally, you know every time you do this to yourself, you're hurting me."

"I just…"

"No Ally, Stop it."

"But…"

"I tried…"

"Try harder…for me."

"Okay."

"You know better ways."

"Better ways of doing what?"

"Of falling."

"…"

"I love you."

"I do too."

"Then show me."

"…"

"Don't do it anymore okay?"

"I'll try…"

_**Turn the fire and die**_

_**Oh, turn the fire and die, woah..**_

She stayed strong for him. He stayed strong for her. They sat by the fire and holding hands they fell into a deep trance that could not be broken. It was okay now.

**A/N: Okay guys… please don't cut… talk to someone if that's the case. The ending is when they are old, and it's up to your imagination. **


End file.
